Rapture Found From Disaster
by Artie's Girl
Summary: When Haylie and her mother moves To LaPush after her father's death, she's all alone. Dealing with death isn't easy. But when she meets a playful boy Seth, their friendship turns into something more. Haylie learns that there's more to life then death.
1. Chapter 1

Rapture Found From Disaster

By: Artie's Fan

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, except the characters I make up.**

**--**

Chapter 1: Crashes and Heartbeats

I didn't see it coming; the car came out of no where. It crashed into my car, and it was horrible. The air bags went off, and glass shattered everywhere, the car rolled over a couple of times, and I was trapped. There was blood dripping from my forehead. But before I knew what was happening I slipped out of consciousness. It took a while, before I was brought back from the darkness. The flames licked at my feet, the entire front end of the truck was engulfed in flames. Frantically I searched for my seatbelt. My hands cut and scratched from the glass breaking. I couldn't unlock the seatbelt. It was stuck. I was panicking, my voice caught in my throat. My dark hair matted with blood, and falling in my face, blocking me view. Everything was rushing in my mind, but **he** was the recurring thought. I had to live for him. I couldn't die. My thoughts were all scattered, I was resilient, but I couldn't see a way out of this. Just as I was about to give up, strong warm hands wrapped around mine, and whispered it would be alright. At that moment I knew I was in safe hands. But would the hands get me there in time.

The blood was flowing more and more, and it was hard for me to keep consciousness. He kept whispering that it was alright that he was taking me to a family friend. Carlisle? He was taking me to Carlisle? Was I that bad off? I must be. He kept telling me to stay awake, and to look at him but it was hard. I couldn't… it was too hard. I snuggled in to the extremely warm chest and listened to his heart beat. Mine was very thready.

"Your clothes. I'm… getting my… blood all… over your… clothes." I said.

"You're hurt, and you're worried about me?!" He asked incredulously.

Then I slipped into unconsciousness again. I was woken up by a jolt, and I opened my eyes, and lifted my head. It hurt to do so, but I wanted to see where we were. The white house of the Cullen's came into view. And soon everyone inside the house came to see why we were here, and why there was blood.

"I… love… you." I said.

"Shh… don't worry, I'm right here, and you're not going anywhere. Carlisle will help you, and fix you up." He said.

"If you say so." I replied.

"Can you help her?" He asked.

"Bring her in and set her on the table. I'll see what I can do." Carlisle said.

He brought me in the Cullen household, and laid me on something. But I was far too gone, I could see that already but he wouldn't let me go. Carlisle came, and I looked up at him. He was such an angel and was too beautiful. He checked my pulse, and shook his head. He put his stethoscope to my chest, and heard my labored breathing, and my slow heartbeat. Turning he shook his head.

"She's beyond medicinal help. Seth the only way to bring her back would be to change her." Carlisle said.

"Do it." Seth said without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2: Fiery Beginnings

"Rapture Found From Disaster"

By: Artie's Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Haylie.**

**--**

**Thanks to ****Jessyysaurrxx****, for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

Chapter 2: Fiery Beginnings

HPOV:

_Everyone dies. It's the natural order of things. But the dead never think of how it's going to affect the ones they leave behind. It's not like my dad could help it. He couldn't. But that didn't mean that I was still suffering… that mom was still suffering. But how do you get through something like that? Friends. Friends get you through the tough times in your life. Seth was mine._

I sat on the cliffs of La Push. Hearing the waves crash down was the most peaceful sound to me. There wasn't much now a days that helped me become peaceful. A tear ran down my olive skinned cheek. I swiped it away. Dad wouldn't want me to cry. He would want me to celebrate the life he lived, not mourn the life he never got to live. I sighed and looked out over the cliffs. I wondered what it would be like to jump. I had heard that some kids did that. Cliff diving. They did it for fun. And it seemed like it was a way to escape. I brought my dark brown hair, almost black, in a sheet around my face. It was something I had been doing a lot lately. Ever since dad had passed away, and mom had moved us back to La Push.

I knew exactly why my mother had moved us back here. She was ashamed of what I had done, and no one here in this small little reservation knew about what I had tried on myself. We had lived in California, it was nice and sunny, I had had friends and a life there, but they hadn't been able to reach me. And at this point, I didn't think anyone could. Since we had just moved here, I didn't know anyone from La Push. Mom had her old friends here, but I had never been here before. I didn't really want to know anyone, but I knew I would have to make some friends, for my mother's sake. I stood up, and moved a tiny bit closer to the edge of the cliff. I stood there, and closed my eyes. I imagined myself jumping off the cliffs, flying through the air, and the wind rushing up to greet me. It was a nice fantasy until someone came up from behind me.

"Be careful." The voice said pleasantly.

I was scared so I jumped, and lost my balance. But before I could go over the edge, a pair of strong, warm, inviting hands enveloped me in a somewhat hug. His chest was huge, and warm, he was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt. I pulled back and looked into his face. He had dark hair and was skinny. But it wasn't frail skinny, he had lean muscle. He smiled down at me. Did I forget to mention he was tall? Much taller than me.

"You must be new. I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." He chirped.

"Umm… Yeah I am new. I'm Haylie. Haylie Gomez." I replied.

"You don't look Mexican." He stated.

I laughed. I looked very surprised, this was the first time I had laughed since… dad.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said right away.

"You didn't offend me. I'm part Mexican on my dad's side, and part Native American on my mom's side. But I looked in between." I replied.

"Ahh, I get it. Me I'm 100% Native American." He said, I laughed again.

"Why did you come out to talk to me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It looked like you needed a friend." He said, laughing a little at my expression.

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. This was turning out to be one hell of a day. First laughing, twice, and now I'm smiling. Something was bound to bring me back down again. I felt guilty for feeling this happy feeling, like I shouldn't be feeling it. I looked at the watch on my wrist, careful not to bring my sleeve up too much.

"I'm sorry. I have to go Seth. I'll catch you around." I said.

"Ok, Haylie. I'll probably see you at school." He said, looking a little dejected.

xXx

I walked away and went back home. The night passed on slowly. Dinner went by very quiet. I know I should have told my mother about Seth, but I wanted to keep him a secret. In case we didn't become friends at all. After dinner, I excused myself and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas, and looked at the jagged scars along my wrist. It reminded me of my failed attempt to join my father.

The next day came. It came too quickly. I had to get up early and get ready for school. I was nervous. Not as nervous as I had been in California after my accident. I quickly got out of my bed and headed towards the shower. Mom and I had moved into a small house with two bedrooms. The house was enough to get us by, not that I really wanted to be here. The water felt nice on my skin. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo, and began rubbing my scalp. I was soon out of the shower, and picking out an outfit for the day. Opening my closet, I picked out a black tank top, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of dark jeans. Then it was time to do my hair. I hadn't really tried to do anything with my hair in a while. I used to dress cute, with lots of colors and flair, but recently I had been dressing in darker clothes. They reflected my mood a little better. I brushed my hair and let it fall in front of my dark eyes.

Then I made my way downstairs where mom was seating at a table. She smiled at me as I came in. I didn't return the smile. It wasn't like I blamed her or anything; it's just that it was too hard being nice. I grabbed a pop tart from the counter and grabbed my backpack with supplies I would need for my first day. Then I said goodbye, and left. The walk to school wasn't that bad. It was nice, seeing the birds and other animals. Finally I got there, and when I did, I could feel all eyes on me, as I made my way to my locker. I quickly shut the locker, and looked around the school. It was small; I had the feeling that everyone knew everyone around here, and I would stick out like a sore thumb.

I walked into the cafeteria and that's when I saw them, the group of boys. One I recognized. They were all really tall, and had dark hair, and wore clothes that I thought were too cold for winter. They were talking and joking around, and I wondered who they were. I didn't wait long to find out, because I wanted to find my English class, and get a good seat, maybe somewhere in the back. I found a seat that was somewhere in the middle. The bell finally rang and in came the students. Guess who sat next to me? You guessed it, none other then Seth Clearwater himself. We didn't have a whole lot of time to talk during English, and I didn't have him in any of my other periods either. But he found me at my locker after school, and said that he and his friends were having a bonfire at the beach and that I needed to come. I said I would think about it, and he just smiled. After that Seth left, I was surprised he didn't try to talk to me some more.

I went home, mom was at work, and I started on my homework. It didn't take me long. Trigonometry wasn't that hard and English reading Romeo and Juliet wasn't difficult either. So I finished everything I had to do, and got done just in time for my mother to come home. She smiled when she came in, and I smiled back at her. Mom came and set her things down next to mine on the kitchen table and went over to the fridge.

"I thought you and I could spend some time together tonight. If you'd like." She said, hesitantly.

"Umm…" I said.

I didn't really want to hang out with my mother, but I didn't know what else to do. Then I remembered, Seth and his invitation.

"I got invited to a bonfire tonight from my friend Seth. Would you mind if I go?" I asked.

"Seth? How come I've never heard of him before?" She asked.

"I just met him yesterday, and he's in my English class. So can I go?" I asked again.

"If you'd like, just don't be out too late." She said.

xXx

So I finally finished getting ready not too much of a difference, except that I pulled my hair back out of my face with a black head band. I threw on some sneakers, and said goodbye to my mother. Then I headed down to the beach. I had forgotten my sweatshirt, and was just in a navy blue tee-shirt. But I didn't want to go back; I was already half-way there. When I finally did get there, I saw Seth standing with the boys I had seen earlier. But they weren't the only ones here. There were girls around here too. The girls didn't equal the guys though. I moved closer to everyone, and the fire that they had started. Seth looked over at me, as did the others, as I approached.

"Hey Haylie!" Seth exclaimed it seemed like he was bouncing up and down, now that I was here.

"Hey Seth." I said, I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit I did feel a little giddy.

Seth introduced me to Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jacob, as the boys. Though I'm not sure I remember all the guys' names. And then he introduced me to the girls. Their names were Emily, Leah, Rachel, and Kim. They were all nice enough. I felt kind of awkward around them, mainly because I didn't know them at all. I barely knew Seth. I sat around at the fire, and Seth came and sat next to me.

"I like your hair like that; it showcases your face, and your eyes." He said.

A slight blush rose on my cheeks, and Seth laughed. I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad I came here." I replied.

"Me too. So what's up?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot. I got out of hanging with my mother, due to the bon fire. How did you get this started anyways?" I asked, feeling the cold night air on me.

"Sam and Paul are really good at using resources to start fires and survive and such. But enough about them, how about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" I replied.

"Well where are you from originally?" He asked.

"California. Dad was born there, mom was born here. Mom moved for college where they met, had me." I replied.

"That's cool. I've never been to California before. What's it like?" He asked.

"Sunny. Warm, and busy. Much different from here." I replied.

We sat there in silence for a while. I stared into the flames, as they licked the wood. I watched as the boys and girls paired off, leaving only three boys talking to each other. I shivered, cursing myself for not bringing a sweatshirt or jacket. I was hoping Seth didn't see, but he did. Because the next minute, he stood up, and two arms came from behind me, holding me close to him. Seth was extremely warm, but he had barely anything on.

"There, that better?" He asked.

"Mhmm hmm." I said, not trusting myself to say anything else.

We sat there for a while, it was nice. This felt different. I mean sure I had had a few boyfriends, but it was something just fit together. We sat there in silence for a while, and then I checked my watch. I shook out of Seth's embrace, and turned to look at him.

"I got to go Seth. I have a curfew." I said.

I think he could tell I was pulling away from him, because he looked sad. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and averted his eyes from me.

"Ok. Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"No I live just down the way, I'll be fine." I replied, moving away from the fire, in order to begin walking home.

Before I could move anywhere, I backed into a mass of warmth, and I looked up to see Sam.

"Let Seth walk you home, Haylie." He said in a tone of authority.

"Please, don't worry about me--" I started, but Sam shook his head.

"I insist. Its cold and I don't want anything bad happening to you. We would never forgive ourselves." He said.

I noticed the "we", in that sentence. I could see I wasn't going to get out of this, in any way. I shrugged.

"I guess." I replied.

"Thank you." Sam said.

I waved to everyone, and they waved back. I turned back to Seth, whose mood, had clearly improved seeing how Sam had stepped in. I smiled back, I couldn't help myself.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You bet!" He replied.

We walked to my house, and I shivered again, I missed Seth's arms wrapped around me. He could tell that, because as soon as I shivered, the arms wrapped around me again.

"You don't have to do this you know?" I asked.

"I want to. You're a really nice girl." He replied.

I stopped, and turned to face him. I couldn't see his face, not right now at least. I sighed.

"Seth… I'm not looking for a relationship… right now. I hope you know that." I replied.

"I know. I can wait." He said.

We got to my house, and Seth unwrapped his arms around me.

"I will wait for you Haylie." He said.

And with that I went inside my house for the night.

--

**So I am not sure I like this chapter. It is way longer than any other of my chapters, so let me know what you think. Please and thank you!**

**-Meg**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Ties

"Rapture Found From Disaster"

By: Artie's Girl

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, except Haylie. Though I wish I did own the characters.**

**--**

**Thanks to all who reviewed my story, all the reviews really made my day. So I am asking for some of your help. Haylie turns into a vampire at the end of this story, but I want her to have a special ability like Edward, Alice, and Jasper, so I need some ideas about what her special ability should be. Thanks!**

**--**

Chapter 3: Hidden Ties

SPOV:

It had been a week since I met Haylie. A week since I had held her close to me, by the fire. It was a week since I had imprinted on her. It was a weird feeling, being near her, and imprinting on her, but one that I had grown to love and accept.

_I had been walking when I saw a girl standing by the cliffs. I walked up, and saw that she had been crying. As soon as I took a closer look at her, that is when it happened. My entire world had stopped, and all I could see was her._

Talking to Sam, and the Elders, I had discovered that I had imprinted on her. And the feelings grew stronger as each day passed. But I could tell she was holding something back from me. I wanted to know what it was, she was keeping from me. But then again, I was keeping back the biggest secret of my life from her as well. One that had a **BIG **impact on her life. It wasn't that I didn't trust her; she was the girl I had imprinted on, and was growing to love. It was that she wasn't ready yet.

~*~

Ever since I met Seth Clearwater, I had been spending more and more time with him. I enjoyed being his friend. Seth had some weird effect on me – when I was around him, everything bothering me just went away. I was starting to return to my normal self. But I still hadn't told Seth about my father, and my suicide attempt. But I didn't lie either. I just felt so alive when I was around him. I didn't want to loose that feeling. I felt guilty for not telling him, but I didn't want him to think badly of me.

But I wasn't the only one keeping secrets. I could feel Seth holding something back from me as well. I didn't quite know what it was, but I wanted to know. I just hoped he wouldn't lie to me. If there was something I didn't like, it was lying.

It was a Tuesday after school. Seth and I were in my small family room, lying down, and our English books before each of us. I couldn't concentrate on dissecting Romeo and Juliet. I turned to him, and he looked down at me, and smiled.

"Seth, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did." He said jokingly.

"I'm serious, Seth." I replied, locking my eyes on his.

"Ok. Shoot." He said, his eyes lost a little of the playfulness.

"Would you lie to me?" I asked.

"No. Just never ask me if your butt looks big in those jeans." He joked.

My eyes grew big and I tried to punch him, but it seemed to hurt me more then it did him. He covered my small hand with his huge, russet colored hand. I blushed a little, but he left his hand there.

"Haylie, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did." I said in my best imitation of him.

Seth laughed and playfully pushed me. He didn't know his own strength, because of the force, I landed on my back. Seth closed the gap between us, and was soon on top of me. His body radiating the warmth all over me. I smiled, because I didn't trust my voice just yet. I nodded my head "yes" for him to ask me the question.

"Haylie, would you lie to me?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

I couldn't say anything else, because my mother opened the front door. Seth saw the fear in my eyes, and rolled off of me. I sat up and brought my papers close to me as my mother walked in. I smiled.

"Hey mom. How was work?" I asked.

"Hey. Oh you know it was work. What are you two up to?" She asked.

"Dissecting Romeo and Juliet, Mrs. Gomez." Seth replied.

"Well I'll leave you two to it. Just make sure you're doing homework." She said.

"We were just finishing up. Would you mind if we went to the beach for a bonfire?" I asked.

"You're sure finished with your homework?" She asked.

"I assure you Mrs. Gomez; we are done with our homework." Seth answered.

"Go on then." She replied.

As I grabbed my sweatshirt off of the floor, my mother winked at me. I blushed, and grabbed Seth's hand, tugging him along. He seemed to follow easy enough. He still held my hand, and it warmed me up. We walked in silence until we got to the beach. No one else was here yet. So it was just us. Seth lay on his back and I lay down next to him. I wasn't fully down on the sand, when Seth, rolled me over closer to him.

I rested my hand on his chest, and Seth held my hand in his. I forgot to wear my watch and a bracelet, so my scars showed. Seth placed a finger on them, and ran it up and down them. Then with serious eyes, he looked into mine.

"What are these from?" He asked.

I looked away from him. I didn't want to see his reaction when I told him. Seth put his hand under my chin, and lifted my face to his, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"A year ago, my father died. He had liver cancer, very hard to beat. I was extremely sad, and I couldn't take it so I… I uh…" I said I couldn't bring myself to finish.

My breath caught in my throat, and tears threatened to spill over. Those warm arms, wrapped tighter around me, and brought me closer to his chest. I could hear his heart beat, fast and steady. All of a sudden this got too much for me. I couldn't take this. I pulled away from his arms, and stood up.

"I… I can't do this. I have to go." I said and turned around to see all of Seth's friends.

They had worried expressions on their faces, and I just picked up speed. I was only a short distance away from the beach, when I heard footfalls coming from behind me. I looked expecting to see Seth, but instead it was Sam. He looked worried but thoughtful, like a big brother type figure.

"Haylie, wait up." He said, even though he didn't seem to be exhausted in any way.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to compose myself.

"Come back with us. You're upset, and tonight was supposed to be fun." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we want to spend time with you." He replied.

That made me stop dead in my tracks and train of thought. They wanted me to be with them. Be apart of their group. But why did I feel like Sam and the rest of the boys were the reason for Seth's secret.

"You really want me to come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, Seth is really concerned about you, and we'd really like to play a game with you." He said.

"What kind of game?" I asked, he piqued my interest.

We were playing football. Seth and I were on the opposite team. Sam had picked me first. I felt good about myself. Sam hiked the ball, and passed it to Paul. I broke away from Rachel, who was supposed to be guarding me, and made my way closer to the end zone. Paul saw I was open, and threw me the ball. I was surprised I had caught it, but as soon as I did, warm hands were around me, and spun me around in their arms. I laughed, and looked to see that it was Seth. When he put me down, I spun so I was facing him, and smiled. He bent his head down, seeing as how I was a lot shorter then him, and pressed his lips to mine. I was so distracted by the kiss, I let go of the ball. When I did that, Seth pulled away, and smiled.

"No… fair." I said.

Despite not scoring a touch down, the night was amazing. Roasting marshmallows, and talking about school. Seth never left my side, and I got to know Rachel, Emily, and Leah. I could tell Leah didn't like me much, but the rest of the girls did. It was late, and time for me to go home. I said goodbye to everyone, but before I left, I hugged Sam, and told him thank you. He kissed my forehead, and told me not to mention it. That he would always look out for me.

Seth grabbed my hand, and I said goodbye to everyone. We finally reached my house, and I waited for a minute before I opened the door. Seth smiled at me again, and kissed me on the lips. It was quick, but it was nice. I pulled back and rested my head on his chest. He sighed, and tilted my head to look up at him.

"Haylie Gomez, will you go on a date with me this Friday night?" He asked.

"You really want to? You do know I'm damaged goods, right?" I asked.

"Of course I want you. Please, just give me a try, I deserve it." He replied.

"Seth Clearwater, you are officially allowed to take me out on a date this Friday night." I replied happily.

Then I had an idea. I had a mischievous grin on my face. Seth grinned back, unknowingly. I stood on my tip toes, and got really close to his face, our lips were almost touching. I pulled away, and smiled while I opened the door.

"You are such a sucker." I said.

With that I closed the door, and I leaned back against the door. His kiss, and compassion had sparked a change in me… a change for the better.


End file.
